A fluid hammer is a pressure surge or wave caused when a fluid in motion is forced to stop or change direction suddenly. For example, a closing valve in a fluid system such as a refrigerant loop may cause a fluid hammer pulse to take place. The compressing action of a compressor in a refrigerant loop may also create pressure pulses in the system. These pressure waves have the potential to create noise and vibration issues that may be a nuisance to a motor vehicle operator and may in some instances lead to durability issues. In some cases, the pressure pulse may trip the pressure sensor on a compressor and force the compressor to shut down prematurely.
This document relates to a new and improved refrigerant hammer arrestor that dissipates and in many instances completely eliminates a fluid hammer thereby attenuating noise and vibration issues and enhancing the durability of a climate control system.